The Tanners Receive A Special Visitor
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: A Friend of the Tanner Family stops by with some personal drama of her own, and a secret that could earthier ruin the friendship with the Tanner Family or ease her mind  find out what happens to the friend of the Tanner Family in this story.


The Tanners Receive A Special Visitor

Alf was sitting on the Tanners couch watching TV whenever there was a knock on the door. He yelled for Willie because he was into the show he was watching.

Willie walked into the living room, and opened the door. An old friend of the Tanners Jackie Owen showed up.

Jackie "Hi Willie, Hi Alf can I come in?" Willie "Sure it's nice to see you again." Jackie "It's nice to see you again too."

Alf " Hi Jackie is there something different about you?" Jackie "You noticed huh Alf?" Alf "Yeah." Jackie "In answer to question yes there is something different I'm pregnant."

Willie "Congratulations." Jackie "Thank you Willie." Brian "Hi Jackie whoa you got chubby." Willie "Brian!" Jackie "It's okay Willie, Brian I'm not chubby I'm having a baby."

Brian "That's great." Jackie "You think so Brian?" Brian "Yeah." Jackie "Thank you Brian."Alf "Would you like a drink Jackie I'd be glad to get you something to drink? " Jackie "Sure but I'll get it."

Jackie walked into the kitchen, and got a drink she sat down, and began to cry. She couldn't stop crying.

That night while everyone went to bed Jackie went into the kitchen again so she could get another drink. She began to cry again. Willie overheard Jackie's crying, and decided to see if she was alright.

Willie "Are you alright Jackie?" Jackie "Oh Willie I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I'm fine." Willie "Talk to me what's wrong?"

Jackie "The father of my baby doesn't want the baby he doesn't even know I'm here." Willie "Does he know your having his baby?" Jackie "No he doesn't know."

Willie "You mean you haven't told him?" Jackie "No I haven't as soon as I found out I was pregnant I left I'm sure someone will tell him."

Willie "I'm sure if you tell him he'll be happy." Jackie "Thank you Willie I'm going to lay down I'll see you in the morning goodnight Willie." Willie "Goodnight Jackie."

Jackie went to bed she laid down on couch the next morning she woke up ,and went to the bathroom she got dressed then she made breakfast for everyone.

Willie was the first one up. Kate followed suit then Lynn, and Brian. Everyone sat to eat after breakfast Jackie did the dishes. As Jackie did the dishes There was a knock on the door Kate opened the door.

Jackie peeked through the kitchen door, and saw her husband, her new babbies, and her daughter Isebella's father Ron Owen. Jackie dried her hands,and walked into the living room. She ran to Ron he picked her up, and spun her then they kissed.

Jackie "Hello honey." Ron "Hello sweetie you look so gorgeous and very pregnant." Jackie " Thank you wait a minute who told you about the baby?" Ron "You're mum." Jackie "I'll kill her no first I'll thank her then I'll kill her." Ron "I love you, and our new baby."

Jackie "I love you too." Jackie kissed Ron again long and hard. Ron kissed her back the same way. Alf "Go Jackie." Jackie "Come here Alf give me a hug." Alf "I'm happy for you Jackie." Jackie "Thank you Alf." Alf "You're welcome Jackie."

That night everyone including Ron ate dinner, and then Kate did the dishes while everyone else talked. That night Kate, Willie Brian, and Lynn slept while Jackie, and Ron sat in the kitchen,and talked.

Ron "Why didn't you tell me you're having our second baby?" Jackie "I was scared for one thing you always said you didin't want kids with me, and the second time we make love without protection it happened."

Ron "So what do you want me to do play father?" Jackie "Is that what our children mean to you playing father?"

Ron "Yes that is what our children mean to me." Jackie "You're a jerk you know that you're one big jerk OW!" Ron "Don't you ever call me a jerk again." Jackie "You hit me, how dare you hit me."

Alf was in the laundgry room when he over heard Jackie screaming. He peeked in the kitchen,and saw Ron hitting Jackie. He ran to Willie and Kate's room, and he woke Willie, and Kate up.

Willie "Alf what's wrong?" Alf "It's Jackie she's in trouble." Kate "What kind of trouble?" Alf "Ron is hitting her in the kitchen." Willie "I'm going to put stop to this." Kate "I'm right behind you Willie."

Alf, Kate, and Willie walked into the kitchen and found Jackie shaking in front the kitchen counter.

Willie grabbed Ron by the arm, and threw him out the house. Kate sat down next to Jackie,and held her close. Willie picked Jackie up carried her from the kitchen into the living room, and laid down on the couch.

Alf got a bowl of cold water to clean Jackie's face up. Jackie tried to smile but her face hurt to much. Once Alf was done taking care of Jackie she fell alseep on the couch.

The next morning Jackie woke up, and heard Eric crying so she went into the nursery to see if she could do anything for him.

Jackie "Hi Eric aw what's wrong sweetheart aw you're a little soggy come here cutie pie let's change you're dipper there you go I bet you feel better now don't you, you are so sweet Eric I hope my second baby is just as cute,and sweet as you are."

Willie "Jackie there you are." Jackie "Good morning Willie Eric woke up crying so I came into his room to check on him he just had a soggy dipper didn't you Eric? Willie "You're good with kids."

Jackie "I used to babysit my sister's kids I always said I was playing mummy now I'm going to be a mummy And there is something else Willie Ron and I have a daughter her name is Isabella."

Willie "Where is she?" Jackie "Ron's mum has her." Willie was shocked he didn't know what to say then he thought of something to say and he said it only what he said was in a form of a question.

Willie "You're scared about being a mum again aren't you?" Jackie "Yes I am,I'm going to have to raise my second baby on my own just like I've been doing with Isabella I grew up with only my mum, and I turned out alright at least I think did."

Willie "You did." Jackie "I wish I had someone like you in my life Willie you are so sweet." Willie "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "You're welcome Willie."

Jackie, and Willie were just about to hug whenever Alf walked into the nursery.

Jackie "Good morning Alf." Alf "Good morning Jackie." Jackie "I'm going to go make breakfast." Willie "Alright thank you taking care of Eric." Jackie "You're welcome."

Jackie went into the kitchen, and began to make breakfast. She made a lot of food to say thank you to Willie, Kate, Alf for saving her life the other night.

As Jackie was cooking the phone rang so she grabbed the cordless, and talked.

It was her mother in law Rita she told Jackie she was in town , and wanted to stop by and see her. Jackie told Rita she could stop by.

Jackie "Breakfast is ready." Willie "Thank you." Kate "Everything smells great." Jackie thank you Kate everybody go ahead and eat."

Jackie left the kitchen, and went into the living room, sat down on the couch, and began to read. As she was reading there was a knock at the door.

Jackie opened the door it was Rita, and she had a speaical visitor with her.

Jackie "Hi Rita, Hi Isabella come here sweetie I missed you my sweet baby girl." Rita "You look great." Jackie "So do you please come sit down?" Rita "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome thank you for taking care of Isabella."

Rita "You're welcome she is a very good baby girl she takes after her mummy, and daddy how are you feeling?"

Jackie "I'm feeling alright just very tried are you hungry I made breakfast there is plenty of food." Rita "Yeah I could eat a little." Jackie "Great come on I'll get you some food."

Jackie, and Rita walked into the kitchen Jackie handed Isebella to Rita then she got a plate out of the cubert ,and put some food on the plate for Rita. Then Rita went into the living room, and sat down at the table.

Alf "Who was that?" Jackie "That's Rita my mother in law, and this is mine, and Ron's first daughter Isabella." Kate "You already have a daughter with Ron?"

Jackie "Yes I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Kate "Of course it doesn't." Willie "May I hold Isabella?" Jackie "Of course you can." Lynn "She's beauitful." Jackie "Thank you Lynn."

Brian "She looks like you, and Ron." Jackie "I always thought she favored my looks more." Alf "She does." Jackie "Alf would you like to hold Isabella?" Alf "I won't break her will I?"

Jackie "No you won't she likes you." Alf "She is beauitful." Jackie "Thank you Alf, Alf how would you like to meet Rita?" Alf "I'd like to meet her." Jackie "Great here let me have Isabella, and follow me."

Alf followed Jackie into the living room. She put Isablla in Eric's play pen.

Jackie "Rita I'd like you to meet a very close, and dear friend of mine Alf his real name is Gorden shumway but we call him Alf."

Rita "It's nice to meet you Alf." Alf "It's nice to meet you too Rita."

That night Kate made dinner. Jackie was happy to have her friends around her. In her time of need it was a good thing she had her friends around her.

As they were eating their was a knock on the door. Jackie got up, and went to anwser the door when she opened it Ron was on the other side Jackie's heart went into her thoart.

Jackie "What do you want Ron we are having dinner?"Ron "I wanted to say sorry for hitting you." Jackie "Well you better say it really loud." Ron "Why?" Jackie "You're mum is here."

Ron "Oh boy." Jackie "Ron just do me, and our children a favor go away." Ron "I will but before I do will you please take these flowers, and I really am sorry."

Jackie "You got me roses." Ron "They are you're favorite flower right?" Jackie "Yes they are thank you." Ron "You're welcome."

Ron kissed Jackie, and as always she melted. Willie, and Alf were ready to rush to her aid if she needed them.

Jackie stared to pull away from Ron but he wouldn't let go.

Willie "Let her go Ron now!" Ron "Butt out Willie she's my wife not you're's." Willie "If she was my wife I'd treat her better then you do."

Jackie "Thank you Willie, Ron it's time for you to go." Ron "Jackie I'm." Jackie "Leave!"

Ron left Jackie shut the door. Then she coallpsed Willie caught her. Willie took Jackie to the hospital Kate, Willie, Rita, Brian,and Lynn waited to see if Jackie was okay.

The doctor came out,and said that Jackie coallpsed from stress. And all she needed was a good night rest.

Willie went to see Jackie when he walked into her room Jackie was asleep. Willie sat in a chair by Jackie's bed, and held her hand in his.

Willie "Jackie you poor thing we didn't know you were stressed out if we knew we would have made things better for you I'm sure seeing Ron made it worse from now on we are going to take very good care of you We love Jackie especially me I love you like friend, and more I'll let you rest now I'll be back later."

Jackie "Willie?" Willie "Jackie you're up how are you feeling?" Jackie "I feel better now thank you for caring about me so much Willie tell everyone I'm fine." Willie "I will I'll be back in a little while you get some more rest." Jackie "Alright see you in a little while."

Willie left Jackie's room he told everyone Jackie was alright. Jackie was relised from the hospital that night, and was told to stay on bed rest for a while. Willie, and Alf helped her into the house.

Jackie "Thank you for helping me into the house I'm alright now." Alf "I was worried about you." Jackie "I'm glad Alf I missed you." Alf "I missed you too."

Jackie "Come here Alf sit down how would you like to be god father to Isabella, and William"

Alf "I'd love to be god father you're children." Jackie "Great." Willie "William?" Jackie "Yes Willie I'm going to name my son after you." Willie "I'm speechless , I'm honnored all I can say is thank you." Jackie "Your welcome."

Jackie gave Willie a hug, then went into the kitchen to get a drink. Then she went to into living room, and laid down on the couch.

Jackie's Dream

The house was dark, and Jackie wakes up.

Jackie "Willie are you here?" Willie "I'm here it's just us." Jackie "I love you Willie." Willie "I love you too." (Jackie,and Willie kiss, and they fall back on the couch.)

End Of Jackie's Dream

Jackie woke up with a start she ran into the bathroom, and splashed water on her face. As she was leaving the bathroom she ran into Alf who was coming out of the kitchen with some midnight snacks.

Jackie "Hungry Alf?" Alf "Yes, and I thought maybe you'd like something to snack on." Jackie "Thank you Alf ." Alf "You seem tense what's a matter?" Jackie "I had dream it was more like a nightmare."

Alf "Tell me about it." Jackie "Okay I woke up ,and the house was dark then I called for Willie he told me it was just us then I told him I loved him, and he said that he loved me too then we kissed, and fell back couch that's when I woke up, and ran to the bathroom,and spalshed water on my face so Alf what do you think it means?"

Alf "I think it means you have the hots for Willie, and he has them for you." Jackie "He said he loved me too in my dream I wish I did have someone like Willie in my life." Alf "Or Willie himself."

Jackie "Yeah." Alf "Are you alright?" Jackie Yeah I'll be fine Alf you go back to sleep,and thanks for listening to my dream. " Alf "You're welcome goodnight Jackie." Jackie "Goodnight Alf."

Jackie went back to bed. She slept alright till around 4:00 am when she felt like she got kicked in the stomach really hard by a donkey.

Jackie "Ahhhhh Alf, Willie, Kate, Lynn Brian, Rita anyone I think I'm going into labour." Alf "Jackie Are you alright?" Jackie "No Alf go get everyone else hurry."

Alf "Okay Kate, Willie ,Rita ,Brian , Lynn." Jackie "Thank you Alf ahhh maybe if I lay down the pain will go away." Willie "What's wrong Alf?"

Alf "Jackie's having her baby." Kate "Is there anything we can do like drive you to the hospital?" Jackie "No hospital I rather have the baby here." Rita "Don't you think you should go the hosptial?"

Jackie "No it's too late for that I'll end up having William in the car." Lynn "Is there anything I can get for you Jackie?" Jackie "A soda,and some for me to chew on oh,and Lynn thank you." Lynn "Sure." Brian "Are you ready for you're new baby to come?"

Jackie "No but if it's time then it's time, and nothing can change that." Lynn "Here is you're soda, and you're ice." Jackie "Thank you Lynn." Rita "Who's going deliver the new baby?" Alf "I will."

Jackie "Really Alf have you ever delivered a baby before?" Alf "Yes but that's a story for another time do you trust me Jackie?" Jackie "Yes I do Alf."

Alf "Great let's bring William into the world then okay Kate I'll need you to wipe Jackie's head off, and I'll also need you to hold her head up when it's time, Willie I'll need you to hold her right hand, and Rita I'll need you to hold her left hand Lynn you go get me some hot water B you get an blanket to wrap the baby in."

Jackie "Alf before we do this canyou lock all the doors I don't want the neighboors bugging us while I'm giving birth." Alf "Sure why didn't I think of that." Brian "Here's a blanket." Alf "Thank you B."

Lynn "Here's the water." Alf "Thank you Lynn are you ready now Jackie?" Jackie "Yes let's do this oh for the love of mike this hurts like a thousand knives being stabbed in my back!" Willie "That sounds painful." Jackie "It would be can I push yet Alf?"

Alf "Yes give us a push." Jackie "Okay Ahhhhhh." Alf "Rest now." Jackie "I'll buy you guys a new couch after this is all over." Willie "Thank you." Jackie "You're welcome." Alf "Okay Jackie it's time for to push again ready?"

Jackie "No but I'll do it." Alf "Give us one final good push ,and William will be here." Jackie "Alright AHHHHHHH." Alf "You're son is here Jackie." Jackie "Willie would you go see if he's okay please?"

Willie "Sure." Rita "I'm so proud of you. Willie "He's okay here you are." Jackie "He's perfect hi William I'm you're mummy."

Rita "And I'm your grandma welcome to our family." Kate "He's gorgeous." Willie "Can I hold William?" Jackie "Sure." Willie "He's so cute."

Jackie "Thank you." Willie "We should take you, and William to the hospital to make sure you're alright."

Jackie "Alright I'll go just be safe." Rita "Good girl." Kate "Rita you carry William, Willie you carry Jackie."

Rita picked William out of Jackie's arms, and then Willie picked Jackie up, and carried her to the car.

As everyone was heading to the cars Raquel Ochmonek happened to be watching what was going on, and decided as always to stick her nose where a dog wouldn't stick it's butt as Jackie's mum used to say.

Raquel "Kate I was just wondering why everybody is rushing to the cars?" Willie "A friend of our just had her new baby, and we are taking her to the hospital just to make sure she, and her baby boy are alright now if you excuse us we have no time to talk at the moment."

Raquel "What are you saying?" Jackie "Take a hint Mrs. Ochmonek go away, and stop bugging The Tanners." Raquel "Well!"

Raquel walked away. Then Everybody got into their cars, and headed to the hospital. When they got there Jackie's doctor took a look at her,and William.

They both got a clean bill of health. Everybody went back to The Tanner house when they got there Jackie put William in his crib, and laid down on the couch that was covered with a blanket, and she fell asleep.

Alf kept an eye on Jackie, and William he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. Alf fell asleep on watch.

Jackie woke up,and went to the bathroom on her back to the living room she noticed Alf was alseep, and then she picked Alf up, and carried him to the laundry room,laid him down in his laundry basket, covered him up, and kissed his cheek.

Then she laid back down. The next morning Jackie woke up put her robe on, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast when she walked in Alf was already up.

Jackie "Good morning Alf what do you want for breakfast thank you for keeping an eye on me, and William last night." Alf "You're welcome."

Jackie gave Alf a plate of food then she got him a glass of jucie. Then she ran to the bathroom to get get dressed. Then went back to the kitchen, and continued to make breakfast.

Willie, and Kate walked into the kitchen. And sat down Jackie served them then she put the plates of food for Lynn, and Brian on the table.

Once they came to the table. Rita came into the kitchen Jackie handed Rita her plate of food.

Jackie went into the living room, and picked up William she sat down on the couch, and fed him then she burped him. Then she changed his dipper. She laid a blanket down on the floor, and placed William on it.

He crawled to Jackie. Jackie began to laugh. Willie watched Jackie playing with William in the living room from the kitchen he smiled he enjoyed seeing Jackie smiling. William fell asleep, and Jackie placed him in Eric's play pen.

Then she went out to the garage, and got on Willie's computer so she could buy some baby stuff for William, and some four month old stuff for Isabella.

As Jackie was browsing through the baby clothes, and swings she began to drift off to sleep.

As she slept Willie came out to garage, and found Jackie sleeping he picked her up, and carried her into the house, and laid her down in his, and Kate's bedroom. He covered her up, and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he went back out to the garage, and ordered Jackie some baby things. Jackie woke up, and saw she was in Kate,and Willie's room she got out of their bed, and walked into the living room, and saw that William,and Isabella were sleeping soundly.

Then she went into the kitchen, and got a drink. Then she went outside,and sat down at the picnic table. She thought about how happy she is, and then she began to cry.

Kate "Have you seen Jackie Willie?" Willie "I found her look there is she's crying I'll go see if she's alright." Kate "Alright."

Willie walked outside, and sat down next to Jackie he held her close while she cried. Jackie told Willie that she would be fine. Willie went back inside.

Lynn "Is Jackie going to be okay Dad?" Willie "Jackie is going to be fine." Alf "There is something about Jackie you all don't know." Kate "What is it?"

Alf "I promised her I wouldn't say anything." Willie "Tell us we won't tell her you told us."

Alf "Fine I'll tell you Jackie will get upset but I'll tell you Jackie is in love with Willie." Kate "What?" Alf "Jackie is in love with Willie I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

Jackie walked in just at that moment, and she felt the cold stare of everyone. Then she looked at Alf she knew he told then she ran off to the garage.

When she got there she locked the door. Then she got on Willie's computer, and booked a flight for herself, Rita,and the kids to England.

Then she sat in the garage, and cried until it was night time, and she knew everyone would be asleep everyone but Rita.

She told Rita what happened Rita gave Jackie a hug then they packed their suitcases, and got he kids ready.

Jackie wrote a note, and then she, Rita, and the kids left. Alf woke up in the middle of the night because he was upset about betraying Jackie so he went to find her he couldn't find but he find her note.

Alf went to Kate, and Willie's room. He was trying not to cry. But he couldn't help it.

Willie "What's wrong Alf?" Alf "Read this, and you'll find out." Willie reading Jackie's note aloud

Dear Tanners,

I'm leaving I didn't mean to cause problems for you're family. It's true I am in love Willie. Kate I'm so very sorry I hope in time you can forgive me. Willie my feelings for you are true. I left for the sake of our friendship. Alf if your in the room with Kate, and Willie I forgive you for telling everyone my feelings for Willie I'll miss you the most out of all The Tanners.

Goodbye forever

Love Jackie

Kate "I feel terrible we should have sat down with Jackie, and talked to her." Willie "I can go to the airport, and see if I can catch her before she leaves." Kate "Good luck." Willie "Thank you."

Willie ran outside to his car, and drove to the airport. When he got there he ran to the information desk,and asked about flights to England.

The woman behind the desk said one was going to take of in half an hour at gate B6. Willie thanked the woman, and ran to the gate. When he got to the gate he saw Jackie, Rita, and the kids. Willie walked into the waiting area.

Willie "Jackie don't leave, you can't leave." Jackie "Why you can't return my feelings."Willie "I do love you."

Jackie "Don't do this Willie you have a wife, and three children, and you love them not me so go back home to them if you love me you'll let me go."

Willie "I can't let you go, and I do love you." Jackie "I bet Kate doesn't even know you're here she'll get angry Willie you better go home." Willie "Kate wished me luck, and let me come find you."

Jackie "This like a bad dream Willie you're married you have three great kids go home, and be with you're family, and let me go I promise to call when we get back to England."

Willie "Jackie you've stolen my heart a long time ago but I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Jackie "And you can't do a damn thing about it now earthier." Willie "Yes I can." Jackie "What can you do about it?" Willie "This."

Willie kissed Jackie hard. She was so surprised that she kissed him back at of impulse. She couldn't stop herself. She really believed Willie loved her.

She really loved Willie, and wanted to be with him but she knew it was wrong.

Jackie "We have to stop this Willie I don't want to but we have to." Willie "Then don't stop follow you're heart."

Jackie "There are a lot of people who are going to get hurt in this but my heart says to take chance so I will Rita gather up our bags, and the kids we are going back to the Tanner house then I'm going to hide."

Willie "There is no need to hide I'll go back now, and tell everyone that I found you guys, and then we'll sit down and talk about it." Jackie "Willie when you get back to you're house hide all the knives from Kate." Willie "Sure." Jackie "I love you Willie." Willie "I love you to Jackie."

Willie left the airport, and went home. Jackie, and Rita arrived at the Tanner house a few minutes after Willie got home. Jackie swallowed hard, and then she, and Rita took the kids into the house.

Rita put Isabella in Eric's play pen, and she put William in his crib. Then they went into the kitchen. Kate,and Willie were waiting for them. Jackie turned to leave but Willie grabbed her hand. She, and Rita sat down.

Jackie "I'm so sorry Kate my feelings for Willie developed a long time ago, and I've been keeping them hidden for quit sometime now can you ever forgive me?"

Kate "Yes I can, and there is only one thing I can do, and it will be hard but I'm sure in time everything will be fine Willie do you love Jackie?"

Willie "Yes I do." Kate "Then I'll let you two be together." Jackie "Kate you don't have to do this." Kate "Yes I do who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Jackie "Kate I know you love Willie stay together for the kids sake, and I'll go back to England ,and then if you're really sure you want Willie, and I to be together then we'll go through the process of divorce, and re marriage, and who the hell could be knocking on the door at this time of night?" Willie "I don't know." Rita "I'll go get the door." Kate "Thank you Rita." Rita "You're welcome Kate."

Rita went to answer the door, and when she did Ron was on the other side. Jackie walked into the living room, and let Ron into the house.

Jackie "What do you want Ron?" Ron "I want to see my kids." Jackie "Sure come on." Ron "You'll let me see our kids?" Jackie "Yes I'll let you see them after all you are their father."

Ron "Thank you oh they are so beautiful just like their mother." Jackie "Thank you." Ron "What is our son's name?" Jackie "Do you really want to know?" Ron "Yes I do." Jackie "Our son's name is William Gregory Owen."

Ron hit Jackie in the face. Willie saw it he wasn't happy about but he decided to stay out of it for bit.

Ron "You slept with Willie didn't you?" Jackie "No I didn't I just wanted to give our son Willie's name because he's been so nice to me nicer then you have been."

Rita "Don't you ever hit Jackie again or so help me I'll hit you back.!" Jackie "Rita please stay out of it he might hit you next."

And just as Jackie said that Ron hit his mother in the face. Kate couldn't stand it neither could Alf.

Kate, and Alf went into the living room. Alf went to Jackie's side while Kate went to Rita's side. Kate "You may have the guts to hit you're wife, and mother but you wouldn't dare hit me in my house."

Ron "You want to bet?" Alf "You wouldn't dare hit three woman I love, and care about." Ron "Butt out Alf." Alf "Look you British butt head leave these laddies alone or you'll have to deal with me, and trust me I may be small but I can inflict pain ." Jackie "Thank you Alf for protecting us." Alf "You're welcome."

Jackie got up, and walked to the door so she could open it but before she could Ron grabbed her arm, and pulled out in the street he was trying to get her to his car. She kicked him the groin, and ran back into the house.

Ron was on her heels Jackie tried to make it to the kitchen but Ron grabbed her arm again,and then he began to hit her again.

Willie couldn't take it anymore he went into the living room, and he managed to get Jackie out Ron's grip then Ron started to beat up Willie.

Jackie couldn't take watching the man she loved getting beaten up so she picked up a vase,and hit Ron on the head with it. He hit the floor with a thud.

Jackie "Willie are you alright?" Willie " I'm fine Jackie are you alright ?" Jackie "Yeah I am now I love you Willie." Willie "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie "Are you alright Rita." Rita "Yeah I'm fine what are we going to do about Him?" Jackie "Tie him to chair, and slap him around."

Willie "Brian get you're baseball bat." Brian "Okay dad." Alf "Jackie you're cheek is bleeding." Jackie "What!" Willie "You're cheek is bleeding let me get a wet wash rag sit down Jackie."

Willie ran to get a cold wash rag. He held it on Jackie's cheek. Jackie put her hand on Willie's.

Jackie tried to smile but her face hurt so bad she was crying. Willie kissed her head. Jackie was happy that Willie, and Rita were alright. She loved Willie very much. And Willie loved her very much too.

Jackie "Thank you Willie." Willie "You're welcome Jackie." Willie touched Jackie's face smiled. Willie went to kiss Jackie but Brian was in the living room with his baseball bat.

Brian walked up to Jackie, and gave her a hug. Jackie hugged Brian back. Then Brian to Jackie's hand,and his dad's hand,and then put their hands together.

Jackie, and Willie kissed. Everyone clapped. Then Ron started to move in his chair. Jackie walked up to him, and slapped him. She hit him at least 20 times before he he tried to trip her.

Lucky for Jackie Willie was standing right behind her, and he caught her. Jackie turned around, and kissed Willie hard. Ron's eyes opened like a shoot, and boy was he angry.

But his hands were tied, and he couldn't keep his wife from kissing the man she really loved. Willie walked up to Ron hit him pretty hard.

Jackie smiled Willie would keep her safe, and protect her from danger. Jackie walked up to Willie he picked her up, and spun her around.

They were truly in love. Jackie still thought Willie should stay with Kate for the kids. Willie agreed to that.

Jackie stayed with the Tanners a few more days then she,and Rita took the kids, and went back to England.

Ron was set free from his ropes, and followed his wife, and mother. Jackie, and Ron stayed married for the sake of children they worked through their problems. Kate, and Willie stayed married for the kids, and also for eachother.

Jackie watched her children grow up Isabella 17 and William was treated Jackie nicer.

Even though all the good things were happening to Jackie, and her family she still missed, and loved Willie. Her heart longed for him but she knew she had to let him go, and that was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

She wanted to see him again but she didn't know if he still wanted to be with her or not because Willie hasn't got in touch with Jackie since she returned to England.

Meanwhile back at the Tanners Alf was up to his usual tricks but this time he did something he thought Willie would approve of.

Alf ordered roses for Jackie in Willie's name. Willie caught Alf, and this time Willie agreed to Alf's little scam.

One day while Ron was at work,and Jackie was working in her garden Isabella came home from school, and had the roses in her hand.

Isabella "Mum where are you?" Jackie "I'm working in my garden sweetie." Isabella " Hi mum some roses came for you today."

Jackie " I wonder who they could be from look at me I'm covered in dirt let me wash my hands, and then I'll read the card."

Isabella " Okay mum." Jackie "That's better the roses are so beautiful let me see the card?" Isabella " Who's it from?" Jackie " Oh my god.!" Isabella " What's wrong mum?"

Jackie read's the card aloud

Dear Jackie,

I miss you very much here are some roses for you. I haven't forgotten about you. I hope against hope that you haven't forgotten about me.

All My Love Willie Tanner

P.S. Just in case you're wondering Alf ordered the roses.

Hi Jackie

Love Alf,and Willie

Isabella " Are you alright mum?" Jackie " I'm fine Izzy B I have to go." Isabella " Where are you going mum?" Jackie " I'm going to see Willie but first I'm going to change my clothes."

Isabella "Can I come?" Jackie "Sure go get packed, and get William ready he's coming too." Isabella "Great."

Rita "Where are you going?" Jackie I'm going to see Willie do you want to come with us,and by us I mean the kids, and I." Rita "Yes I will we have to move fast." Jackie "Great is everyone ready?" Everyone "Yes." Jackie "Then lets go."

Jackie, Rita, and the kids left the house,and drove to the airport. Once they got there they boarded their plane to La.

As soon as they got to La they got into Jackie's car, and drove to the Tanner house.

Once they got there Jackie swallowed hard she told everyone to go into the house. She went to the garage, and found Willie on his computer.

Jackie "Hi Willie I'm back." Willie "Jackie oh my god I've missed you." Jackie "I've missed you to Willie." Willie "You look great." Jackie "So do you just hold me Willie." Willie "With pleasure."

Willie held Jackie he didn't let her out of his arms he held her tightly. Then they kissed they didn't stop, they couldn't stop. The love birds were reunited. But for how long. That didn't matter now they were back together.

Alf "Yeah go for it Willie." Jackie "Hi Alf thank you for ordering the roses for me in Willie's name."

Alf "You're welcome I figured Willie could use some help with telling you he still loves you." Jackie "Alf You're the best come here Alfmister." Alf "Jackie O."

Jackie gave Alf a hug. Then she turned around,and continued to kiss Willie. Then they went inside the house. And when they did Isabella, and William ran to Willie, and hugged him.

Willie "These two can't be Isabella, and William." Jackie "Yes these two are Isabella, and William." Willie "They grew up since I last saw them." Jackie "They did Isabella is 17 ,and William is 10." Willie "Time flies by so fast." Jackie "How are Lynn, and Brian doing?"

Willie "Their fine both of them are away at school." Jackie "Wow time does fly by fast." Willie "Yes it does you really look great." Jackie " So do you how's Kate?" Willie "Kate's fine she's living with her mother we got a divorce a couple of months ago."

Jackie " I'm so sorry Willie how's Eric?" Willie " Eric's fine he's with Kate." Jackie " Oh Willie I'm so sorry you lost you're family because you love me."

Willie "No I didn't lose my family they are right here." Jackie "I love you Willie." Willie " I love you Jackie too will you marry me?"

Jackie "Yes I will." Isabella "I'm so happy for you mum." William "So am I mum." Jackie "Thank you guys what about you Rita?" Rita "I'm happy for you both." Jackie "Thank you Rita."

Rita "You're welcome I just want you to be happy Jackie, and if Willie makes you happy then be happy with my blessings." Alf "What's going on in here?"

Willie "There's going to be a wedding Alf." Jackie "Willie, and I are getting married Alf." Alf "Congratulations."

Jackie " Thank you I owe you a big one Alf you brought Willie, and I together again." Alf "Just let me live here for the rest of my life, and be good to me."

Jackie "You got it Alf I love you Alf you're coolest alien I ever had the pleasure of knowing." Alf "You're not so bad yourself Jackie, and I love you too."

Jackie "Come here Alf give me a hug." Alf, and Jackie hugged eachother. Then Jackie went into the kitchen to start dinner. Willie was happy so was Jackie She was getting remarried.

Everyone sat down, and ate a nice calm happy meal together. After dinner Willie washed the dishes. Then he joined Jackie on the couch.

Jackie "I feel like I'm home." Willie "You are home you're here with me again." Jackie "I've missed so much Willie." Willie " I've missed you so much too Jackie now we are together again forever." Jackie "Forever sounds nice." Willie " Yes it does."

Willie stood up, and took Jackie's hand in his, and helped her off the couch then he picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom Willie kicked the door shut behind him, and he and Jackie made their being together as a couple official.

But what they didn't know was Ron was spying on them. As Willie,and Jackie slept after a night of passion Ron managed to sneak into the Tanner house Jackie woke up to go to the kitchen to get a drink she bumped into Ron who was sitting on the couch.

Jackie "Hello Ron what brings you here tonight?" Ron "I came to get my family and take them home." Jackie "Oh, and who's you're family?" Ron "Don't Play stupid you know very well that my family is you, my mum , and our children." Jackie "Really?" Ron "Of course we may have had a few rough spots in our marriage but you mean everything to me." Jackie "Talk about being torn." Ron "Don't you remember any of the good parts of our marriage?" Jackie "Yes I do."

Ron walked over the CD player he brought with him, and pushed play Robyn's Dancing On My Own began to play.

Somebody said you got a new friend Does she love you better than I can?It's a big black sky over my town I know where you at, I bet she's around Yeah, I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself  
>I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh I keep dancing on my own(I keep dancing on my own)<br>I'm just gonna dance all night I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line Stilettos on broken bottles I'm spinning around in circles  
>I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh I keep dancing on my own(I keep dancing on my own)<br>So far away but still so near(The lights go on, the music dies)But you don't see me standing here(I just came to say goodbye)  
>I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh I keep dancing on my own(I keep dancing on my own)<br>I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh I keep dancing on my own(I keep dancing on my own)  
>I keep dancing on my own <p>

Jackie, and Ron began to dance. Jackie tried to stop it from happening but she couldn't. Ron put his hands on jackie's ass she began to move against Ron she started thinking that she made a mistake. She tried to kiss Ron but he was like a magnet to her. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. Willie watched what was going on as the dirty dancing was taking place in front of Willie's eyes Kate walked through the door. Willie walked up to Kate her in his arms, and they began to dance. The two couples who had fallen apart were back to together again.

Isabella , and William walked into the living room, and saw their parents along with Kate, and Willie dancing. So they decided to join the fun. Rita walked into the living, and noticed what was going she walked up to Ron, and gave him then she hugged Jackie Isabella, and William walked up to their mum, and dad then Jackie took her children in her arms, and hugged them Ron also hugged his family. Then Ron got down on his knees, and asked Jackie to marry him again, and she said yes. A few weeks later Ron, and Jackie were remarried, and living in England along with Rita( Ron's mum) and the kids.

Kate, and Willie were remarried. Things got back to normal for The Tanners, and The Owens. The families stayed friends with eachother. They spent birthdays, and Christmas together but they haven't completely forgotten that Willie, and Jackie were once in love, and were going to get married. But like they say the past is in the past. And that's were decided to leave that slip up in the past.


End file.
